Nintendo Power V90
Nintendo Power V90 is the November 1996 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Nintendo 64 games as ranked by the readers as well as the top 10 most wanted. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. * Super NES *# ''Super Mario RPG'' *# [[Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!]] *# [[Tetris Attack|''Tetris Attack]] *# ''Chrono Trigger'' *# ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' * Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land 2 *# Donkey Kong Land *# Tetris Attack *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Nintendo 64 *# ''Super Mario 64'' *# ''Wave Race 64'' *# ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *# ''Pilotwings 64'' *# ''Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey'' * Most Wanted *# Nintendo 64 *# Super Mario 64 (N64) *# The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) *# Mario Kart 64 (N64) *# Mortal Kombat Trilogy (N64) Nintendo 64 ''Wave Race 64'' The first game article in the magazine is about Wave Race 64. This 8-page article talks about the characters and stunts as well as describes different aspects of the tracks. ''Blast Corps'' Blast Corps is the next featured game. It previews the assortment of vehicles, suits and heavy equipment used for destructive power in the game. Super NES ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! The first Super NES article in the magazine features the cover story, ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! It provides maps for ten different levels. ''Super Star Wars'' The next SNES article features Super Star Wars. It gives a brief overview of certain levels. ''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' This featured game is Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow. It provides maps for Levels 1 and 5-7. ''Williams Arcade's Greatest Hits'' Williams Arcade's Greatest Hits is the next featured SNES game. The article has a brief description of the five individual games within the compilation: Robotron 2084, Joust, Sinistar, Defender, and Defender II. ''Whizz'' This featured game is Whizz. It provides maps for Stages 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, and 4-1. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' comic This section republished a 7-page excerpt from the Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire comic book mini-series. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included SimCity 2000 (SNES) and Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES). Killer Instinct: The Card Game This section discusses the collectible card game based on Killer Instinct and published by Topps. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Pilotwings 64 (N64), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES), Final Fantasy III (SNES), and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB). Game Boy ''Battle Arena Toshinden'' The only Game Boy article in the magazine features the fighting game Battle Arena Toshinden. It lists the fighters and a few of their moves. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (SNES), Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow (SNES), Super Star Wars (SNES), and Wave Race 64 (N64). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey (N64), Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey, Jr. (N64) and NBA Hangtime (SNES). Category:1996 Nintendo Power volumes